Pseudonyms
by Arawna
Summary: Harry can't seem to settle on a screen name...what a pity. Implied HarryxDraco, HermionexRon, and GinnyxBlaise.


Title: Pseudonyms

Author: Arawna

Disclaimer: Anything pertaining to Harry Potter and Co. does not belong to me, rather to JKR and anyone else who has stuck their hand into this cauldron.

A/N: I know that this may be a little confusing, but...regular lettering: Screen names; _italic lettering_: conversations; **bold lettering**: actions, because asterisks don't show up.

* * *

Pseudonyms

Ronnikins says:

_Harry, change your name._

GrfndrSkr says:

_Why? What's wrong with it?_

Ronnikins says:

_…_

Brigid says:

_I agree Harry, it's kind of…well, you can do better._

GrfndrSkr says:

_Fine! I'll bloody change it!_

Ronnikins says:

_What do you think he'll change it to?_

Brigid says:

_I have no clue; I just hope it's not completely tacky._

Ronnikins says:

_Is mine okay?_

Brigid says:

_It's fine…if you want people like Malfoy to make fun of you._

Ronnikins says:

_I don't see a threat from him. Since the 'thing' with Harry, he hasn't been as hostile. But, what about yours? Why Brigid?_

Brigid says:

_Okay…anyway, she was the Celtic goddess of knowledge. It seems fitting._

HumanSacrifice says:

_Is that better?_

Brigid says:

_Harry James Potter! Change that screen name NOW!_

HumanSacrifice says:

_What's wrong with it?_

Brigid says:

_…_

Ronnikins says:

_I am NOT getting into this one._

Brigid says:

_Change. IT!_

HumanSacrifice says:

_Fine…don't get your knickers in a bunch._

BrunetteAdonis says:

_Happy?_

ItalianStallion says:

_Granger might be, but Draco won't be._

FieryRedHead says:

_BLAISE!!!_

Ronnikins says:

_Ginny? How long have you been here?_

FieryRedHead says:

_Since Harry started being told to change his name._

Brigid says:

_That's been since the beginning._

FieryRedHead says:

_Then I've been here since the beginning. But with just the three of you, it's kinda boring. So I'm really happy that Blaise joined in on our chat._

BrunetteAdonis says:

**rolls eyes** _I'm happy for you, Gin._

BlondeAdonis says:

_You know, Potter, sarcasm is the lowest form of humor…and Blaise was right when he said that I wouldn't be happy about your screen name. You need to change it._

BrunetteAdonis says:

_I don't care about whether or not you're happy, Malfoy._

Ronnikins says:

_Why are you even here?_

BlondeAdonis says:

_Well…If you don't change it, then I'll have no choice but to inform this little group of your peers of your dirty little secrets…And as to why I'm here…well, I have my reasons._

BrunetteAdonis says:

_…Brb, I'm gonna change my screen name._

Brigid says:

_What secrets?_

BlondeAdonis says:

_Well, nothing that you already don't know. However, he obviously doesn't know that you know._

Ronnikins says:

_How could anyone not know? I mean, you guys are kinda loud._

BlondeAdonis says:

_Hell if I know._

Draco'sSexKitten says:

_Is that better?_

BlondeAdonis says:

_LMAO!!!!_

Draco'sSexKitten says:

_WTF!?!!? THAT'S NOT WHAT I CHANGED IT TO!!!!_

Brigid says:

_You're right. That's not what you changed it to. That's what I changed it to._

Draco'sSexKitten says:

_HERMIONE!!! Why would you do such a thing!?!?!_

Brigid says:

**shrugs**

BlondeAdonis says:

_Oh, Merlin, Granger. That's bloody brilliant!!!_

Draco'sSexKitten says:

_I CAN'T EVEN CHANGE IT!!!!_

Brigid says:

_Lol, that was kinda the point._

Draco'sSexKitten says:

_But, WHY!?!_

Brigid says:

_Lmao, now you know we know._

BlondeAdonis says:

_Granger…lmao, you made me cry tears of mirth!!! It's not everyday someone can do that. You deserve a pat on the back…which I would give you if we were actually talking face-to-face._

Brigid says:

_I feel honored._

BlondeAdonis says:

_As you should…has anyone heard from Blaise…or the female Weasley?_

Ronnikins says:

_No…oh, fuck, I hope they aren't fornicating._

BlondeAdonis says:

_Do you know the definition of 'fornicating'?_

Ronnikins says:

_YES!_

BlondeAdonis says:

_Okay, just making sure. And don't worry. If they were, it'd be over this little contraption…that in and of itself has to be some sort of contraceptive. One can't get pregnant over the…what is this called again?_

Brigid says:

_Internet. And you're right._

BlondeAdonis says:

_Of course I'm right. You say it as if you're surprised._

Brigid says:

**rolls eyes**

Draco'sSexKitten says:

_I hope you know I'm pouting in the corner._

BlondeAdonis says:

_Obviously the corner is right next to his internet._

Brigid says:

_Lol, true. Okay, I'm leaving. Play nice._

Ronnikins says:

_That's my cue._

BlondeAdonis says:

_Aw, look at that, they left us all alone…what a treat._

Draco'sSexKitten says:

**sticks out tongue**

BlondeAdonis says:

_You know, I can think of better things that tongue can be doing right now._

Draco'sSexKitten says:

**purr**_me too._

BlondeAdonis says:

_In fact, I can think of a few things my tongue can be doing right now._

Draco'sSexKitten says

_…I'll be right over._

_ **FINS**  
_


End file.
